You Are In Love
by AreWeInTheClearYetGOOD
Summary: " "Katniss?" Katniss turned towards Madge who was leaning over her chair to speak to her. Katniss hummed in response and leaned closer so their conversation would be private from the rest of the table. "How did you know you were in love?" asked Madge timidly,"
_You are in love, true love_

The white dress flowed around Katniss like flower petals. A smile naturally found its way to her face as she looked around the large white tent. People were laughing, drinking and dancing. It was the kind of scene in a romantic comedy movie.

A warm presence walked behind her and Katniss glanced over her shoulder to see a welcomed sight. Her now husband, Peeta Mellark. She smiled at him and ignored the fluttering in her stomach when he kissed her cheek.

"Do you want to go sit over there?" asked Peeta, nodding at a table that was filled with both of their friends. His hand burning through the fabric of her dress on the small of her back.

"Sure," agrees Katniss. She grabs his hand and they walk over.

Finnick wolf whistles at them loudly as they approach and Katniss glared at him. Did he always have to act this way? Katniss and Peeta take the last two seats at the table.

She tries to spread the dress out so it doesn't just spring up like a weed. In an unlucky moment the dress springs up just like she had dreaded that it would.

"Katniss?" Katniss turned towards Madge who was leaning over her chair to speak to her.

Katniss hummed in response and leaned closer so their conversation would be private from the rest of the table.

"How did you know you were in love?" asked Madge timidly, wringing her hands in her lap.

.

.

Birds tweeted restlessly as another crunch was heard from the couple that was in the woods that afternoon.

Katniss gave Peeta a heated look as he stepped on another twig. He gave her an apologetic look and she took a deep breath. Her bow was heavy in her hands as she glanced around the forest.

She only had her bow with her in case her and Peeta needed any type of protection, she didn't plan to hunt that day but with her it was always a possibility. Peeta had been scaring all of the game away with his heavy footsteps and for once she didn't care.

"Hurry up," Katniss said without a glance behind her. She heard a loud huff and resisted the urge to snicker at him.

"What's that?" asked Peeta, Katniss looked over her shoulder at him a moment and saw that he had stopped.

She walked back to where he was standing and paused. She heard a faint rushing sound. Her head perked up, it sounded like rushing water.

Katniss grabbed Peeta's hand and led him towards where the sound was coming from. He followed hesitantly and she didn't doubt him for a moment. They walked through the trees that were slowly clearing.

In front of them was a river that would go up to Katniss' waist and didn't seem to have a strong current. It was a pretty blue and Katniss would claim that Peeta's eyes looked better than the clear water.

"Wow," murmured Peeta as they walked closer.

"It's beautiful." stated Katniss as she walked closer. She bent down and dipped her hand in. Her face lit up and she looked back at Peeta.

"Have you ever been skinny dipping?" asked Katniss. Peeta shook his head slack jawed and Katniss wasn't sure if his mouth could go even farther until she took off her shirt.

.

.

Katniss glared at the window and the dark skies. The dark room mocked her and she wasn't sure if she just wanted to cuddle up further into her bed and boyfriend or march straight down to the energy company and demand they work on getting the electricity back on.

"Where's the closest blanket?" asked Peeta for what Katniss was sure was the millionth time.

"You asked me that a minute ago." Katniss said as she lifted her head from the crook of Peeta's neck.

"It was more like five." he said with a laugh in his tone.

"Ha ha," mocked Katniss. She tightened her grip on Peeta and blew out a breath.

"I'm cold." she murmured. Peeta chuckled into her hair, his breath in warm puffs against the back of her neck. It provided some heat and with how cold she was, she was fine being this close to him.

"I love you," he murmured into her hair. A smile spread its way across her face and she could feel the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"You too." whispered Katniss. And by the way he tightened his hold on her she was sure that he had heard her.

.

.

Katniss crinkled her nose and tightly closed her eyes.

"I don't want to do this." she said crossing her arms over her chest.

"We have to practice." stated Peeta with a simple look on his face. Katniss shook her head vehemently. She was perfectly fine sitting on the couch and doing nothing.

"We can't be unprepared." said Peeta with a smug smile on his face. He reached a hand out for her to take.

Katniss shook her head, he reached out a little further towards her. Katniss took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up and Katniss looked at him pleadingly.

"Alright," he said with a smile on his face.

His hand was on her waist and the other in her hand. Katniss placed her hand on his shoulder and then squeezed his hand.

She couldn't believe that in their living room they were about to practice for their wedding dance. It seemed like it was forever away even if it was only three months.

Katniss didn't like to dance. Not really. She would do it for Peeta and that might be just about it And he had insisted that like all other weddings they would have to dance.

And there they were ready to practice. Peeta pressed play on the music and suddenly Katniss was swept away by the movements of their bodies and the rhythm of the music.

.

.

The hacking cough echoed through the air and Katniss winced. She felt bad for Peeta, he was lying in bed with one of the worst colds she had ever seen. His nose was bright red, his eyes were bloodshot and his cheeks were an unnatural red color.

Katniss pushed the door open and smiled tight lipped at him. He just started to smile before sneezing. He leaned against the bed and his eyes slid shut tiredly.

"How are you feeling?" asked Katniss gently as she walked up to the bed.

"I'm fine." he said, his voice sounded like there was something stuck in his nose. Katniss raised an eyebrow, even if he couldn't see it.

"Sure you are," said Katniss as she pulled the blankets up closer to his neck.

Peeta nodded, keeping his eyes closed. "Come on." he said blindly patting the bed next to him.

"Peeta, you need your rest." admonished Katniss. As much as she wanted to lie there beside him, he needed to rest if he would ever get better.

"I," he paused for a moment, still patting the bed lightly. "want you to come here."

She shook her head, he patted the bed slightly harder. Katniss sighed loudly and walked to the other side of the bed. She climbed onto the bed and laid down beside him. Peeta's arm snaked around her and she sighed. A smile found its way across his face and Katniss couldn't help but smile.

"I feel better already."

.

.

"I love him," murmured Katniss under her breath. Madge nodded and a light smile found its way across her face.

Katniss followed Madge's eyes across the room to where Gale was sitting at the bar. A light bulb went off in Katniss's head, Madge was in love with Gale. How she had never seen it before, she wasn't sure. But looking at it that way, it was all too obvious.

"Do you want to dance?" came Peeta's warm voice. Katniss turned towards him and smiled. His face was alight with happiness under the low glow of the lights, his curly hair was coming out of the gel that he had put on that morning and his eyes were bright.

"I'd love to."

 _You two are dancing in a snow globe round and round_

 **A/N: I hope you guys like this. Please follow, favorite and review.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**


End file.
